


Fate

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Death, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: You are Bucky’s true mate and are preparing for your union with him. He is sent out to look for missing pack members and never comes back.A little over a year passes and another pack called Hydra is causing destruction among other groups in the area. To protect your people you are forced into an upcoming union with an unknown Alpha from the pack Avengers.Before you can meet him Hydra attacks your pack and takes you for his prize. But, is there another reason why he took you? Will your unknown Alpha find you before you are forced to mate with Brock?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @imanuglywombat and @searchforanotherway for beta reading this for me. Thank you @imanuglywombat for the beautiful mood board as well. Also, thank you to @official-and-unstable-satan for helping me write the fighting scene. I legit struggled with it until you helped me. This is a one-shot for @the-soulofdevil writing challenge that was due I believe last month. So sorry it’s late.
> 
> Reposts to other sites like Wattpad, Patreon, or any other social media/apps are NOT allowed.

The warm summer sun beat down upon you as you laid on your back in the grass. It was a perfect day to relax as you thought about your upcoming union to Bucky. 

It was as if fate had brought you together. You both had grown up together in your pack and remained inseparable as you grew into adulthood. The two of you were destined to rule the pack together and take over as soon as you bonded.

Your father was the leader and had talked many times about stepping down when your union was official. You had never known your mother as she died when you were very young. Raising a free-spirited Omega had been tough on your dad but the pack helped him along the way.

There was another Alpha in your pack named Brock that wanted your attention. Brock was obsessed with power and being the leader of your group. He tried to pursue you many times ,  but you rejected him time and time again. After all the rejections, he left the pack with a few others and vowed to have his revenge. 

You were afraid that he would ruin the union, but Bucky had told you not to worry. Your heart had always belonged to Bucky, and you each were drawn to one another. It was like an unstoppable force that kept you together, and nothing could drive you apart.

The light breeze blew the scent of sandalwood across your path. A smile graced your face as you knew who was approaching. You felt yourself grow wet between your legs.

Opening your eyes, you watched as Bucky knelt over you and ran his nose across your scent gland.

“I can smell your arousal on the air doll. Does my little Omega want me?” He nudged your legs apart and laid between them. Slowly he ground his hips into yours.

You purred out in need. “Bucky you know I do, but we have to behave. Tradition says we can’t mate until we have our union if you want to take over the pack.” You pushed your hips up into his and made him groan.

Bucky grinned down at you, “Soon enough you will be mine. When we mate the whole town will hear your moans and know who you belong to.” 

Grinding against one another, you started to pant out from how good you were feeling. Your inner Omega screamed to submit to your one true mate, longing to please him in every way possible. 

After a few more thrusts against you, he slowed to a stop and kissed your forehead. You whined at the loss of contact, and Bucky chuckled as you pouted at him.

“Before I get carried away, we should stop.” Bucky rolled off you and stood up. Reaching down with his hand he helped you up. “I wanted to see you before I left.”

Grabbing his hand, you stood and dusted yourself off. You looked at him curiously. “Where are you going?”

“The council has informed me that several of our pack members never returned from their hunt. To be sure no one is injured or worse, they are sending me and a few other Alphas out to look for them. They only traveled an hour or so from here. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of days at the most.”

“Just make sure you are back before the weekend. We have to finish up some last-minute things before the union.” You didn’t like that he had to go out on a search, but this was part of his duties to the pack. 

Normally your people would go out hunting, and they would be delayed a day or two. A trip like this wouldn’t take too long as they never traveled longer than a day's trip from the village. 

Bucky moved closer and wrapped his arms around you. “Don’t worry my little Omega I will be back with plenty of time to help out. You just keep your mind on our consummation.” 

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your mouth. “Dirty Alpha.”

“You know it.” Bucky ran his nose over your neck to your scent gland and took a deep breath in. Kissing you there gently had you shivering in his hold. “Love you to the moon and back.” 

Whispering back you nuzzled into him, “Love you to the stars and beyond.” 

Bucky softly kissed you on your lips and pulled back looking you over.

“I will be back before you know it.” 

There was an uneasy feeling that washed over you as you watched him walk away leaving you on the hill alone. Pushing those feelings down you told yourself fate brought you together and it wouldn’t separate you from one another. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last time you saw your Alpha was just over a year ago. The memory of that fateful day destroyed you in ways that others couldn’t understand. It was like he disappeared in thin air just like the others. 

After Bucky’s search party didn’t come back for a week, another one was sent out. Unfortunately, they came back a few days later with bad news. They had discovered some bodies of Alphas from Bucky’s search party, but he was not among them. Pleading with your father and the council you asked that they continued to search for him.

You tried to hold out hope that he was still alive, but as more time passed the worse it got. After a month and no evidence to show he was alive, they called off the search. You mourned that day as you were told by many that they believed him to be dead. Your heart shattered into a million pieces, and you felt a part of you die.

The love of your life was gone.

As months passed the pressure from your father for you to find another Alpha grew unbearable. Your father was ill, and you were the next in line to run it. The problem was an Omega could not run the pack without an Alpha by their side. The rules were dumb, but they called for both an Alpha and Omega to run the pack together. There needed to be a balance in power. 

During this time there was a rival pack called Hydra that had been disrupting your pack's way of life. From gathering and hunting food, to deterring trade deals among surrounding villages.

The leader of Hydra turned out to be Brock. He had promised to stop his raids if you took him as your Alpha. The thought alone disgusted you and so you turned him down time and time again. 

The council and your father grew angry with your refusal to move on from Bucky. As the heir, you had an obligation to do what was right for the greater good. You pleaded with them, trying to make them understand but they wouldn’t listen. 

One day a group from the north came to your village with a proposal. Your father and the council were all ears.

This mysterious group called the Avengers wanted to take down Hydra as well. They were a large group made of strong pack members. If they aligned themselves with your pack, you would have the numbers to defend yourselves against Hydra.

The proposal seemed too good to be true in your eyes, and you found out you were right. To seal this alliance you were to become the Omega of the head Alpha of the Avengers. No one knew who he was or what he looked like as he only sent his second in command, Steve, and a few other pack members. 

You were enraged when you found out this deal was made without your consent. The Avengers were about to leave your village and head back to theirs. Steve had found you crying under a tree in the meadow.

The strong smell of woods and bonfire filled your senses. Looking up, you locked eyes with the blue-eyed man. 

“I know we haven’t been formally introduced but I’m Steve—second in command of my pack. This may be hard news to hear today, but I assure you that you will be pleased with our Alpha.”

Wiping the tears away, you stood up angrily and growled low. “I assure you that I do not want this, and I will make your Alpha's life a living hell.” You pushed passed him and headed back home. Anger rushed through your veins, and you cursed fate for forcing this upon you. 

Steve couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. You were exactly how his friend described, a little spitfire. Steve couldn’t wait to meet up with his leader and tell him the good news about the alliance. It would be a two-day trip, but once everything was finalized they would be back to seal the pack’s alignment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were curled up with a blanket and book under a tree in the meadow just outside of the village. There was something eerily in the air as you watched children playing in the distance while their mothers watched on. A storm seemed to be rolling in, but little did you know something sinister was about to break loose. 

The faint laughter of children suddenly turned to frightened screams. Looking up from your book, you watched as men you had never seen before descended on your village carrying guns and knives. 

Getting up quickly, you made your way towards the children and the women who stood frightened. As you reached them, they turned to you for guidance, “I need you to run in the direction I just came from. Hide in the woods and don’t come out until someone in our pack gets you.”

The women nodded their heads as they grabbed the kids and took off in the direction you told them. When they were out of sight, you started to make your way towards the council hall. Screams and shouting echoed throughout the town as you got closer. You watched in horror as your pack members were cut down one after the other. 

Staying out of sight, you kept to the outskirts of the village. You reached the hall in the matter of a few minutes and started up the back steps. Pushing through the back door, you heard voices; it was your father and the council. 

You watched as your father was hit with the butt of the gun. “I’m only going to ask you one last time, old man. Where is your daughter?”

Your father swayed from the blow but was defiant. “She is long gone from here. You will not find her.” 

The man pointed the gun at his head and shot him. Your father’s body slumped to the floor dead, and you screamed out in shock. A few heads snapped up and the one in charge yelled out, “Grab her.”

Turning quickly on your heel, you bolted out the backdoor and down the steps. Taking the corner around the building, you ran as fast as you could through the streets. Dodging and pushing your way past people you tried your hardest to get away from these Alphas that reigned terror down on your people. 

The screams of men, women, and children being slaughtered filled your ears as the smell of death invaded your senses. 

Before you could make it to the edge of the village a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. You struggled in their grasp as you tried to getaway. Clawing at their arms and kicking out did nothing as they held onto you. Their nose goes to the side of your neck as they inhale making you freeze. “Omega, you smell intoxicating. Your scent is exactly like he said.”

That was the last thing you heard before you felt a pinch to your neck and darkness clouded your mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had awoken at the Hydra camp that evening with your arms bound behind your back to a pole. The sound of weeping Beta and Omega women being forced upon sent chills down your spin. The smell of rutting Alphas filled the air made you nauseous. Would this be your fate? 

You caught a glimpse of one of the councilmen from your pack in front of someone. He was clearly beaten and bloodied as he tried to reason with the Alpha in charge. The Alpha had his back to you and you couldn’t hear the full conversation taking place.

Barely making out what was being said you softly heard him say, “He will come for her Brock. He will unleash hell upon you all once he finds out what you did.”

The Alpha turned around and smirked, “I’m planning on it.” 

_ This can’t be...Brock? _

You watched in horror as Brock snapped his neck. A scream tore from your throat as you watched Brock drop the body to the ground.

Sobbing uncontrollably you dropped your head to your chest as you tried to pull at your restraints. Loud footsteps made their way over to you and you watched as a pair of boots came into view.

Brock smelled of musk, dirt, and blood. It disgusted you as he knelt next to you. Two fingers were placed under your chin forcing you to look up at him. With teary eyes, you watched as he leaned in and scented you. As he pressed his nose to your neck you shivered in fright as you were not marked yet. 

His dark voice washed over you, “It has been some time since I last saw you. You smell divine Omega. I have waited to finally have my revenge on that pitiful pack of yours. I would love nothing more than to bend you over right here, take you for myself and mark you as mine. But… I want him to find you first. Then he can watch as I claim you as my Omega.” 

You spit into his face. “I will never be your Omega, Brock, ever!”

The backhand was quick and hard causing your head to snap to the side. The sting from the slap ached in your cheek as he leaned toward you chuckling darkly. “You say that now but all Omegas submit in the end.” 

You closed your eyes tight as you felt his tongue lap against your scent gland. He growled at the scent that radiated off you due to your nervousness. 

“I can taste your fear and it is making me hard. Don’t worry Omega, I’m sure your Alpha will find you soon enough.” He stood and left you as the tears fell down your face. How was your Alpha going to find you when you don’t even know who he was?

The Avengers were supposed to show up that evening for the union. The thought at the time made you mad _. How could you bond with someone you don’t know or love?  _

There had been only one love of your life. It broke your heart not knowing what happened to him. He was your Alpha and you were his Omega. The bond you had was strong despite what the elders said. But you didn’t care, Bucky was your true mate.

Closing your eyes you prayed to your gods above, “Please let this Alpha find me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking the once beautiful road into town, he saw men, women, and children lying on the ground dead. The village was burned in spots, and the blood of his people painted the roads. This was not the welcoming he had expected when coming back here. 

Bucky had left the town with other young Alphas to help locate the missing pack members just over a year ago. The group of young men was ambushed by Hydra. A few were killed while others like Bucky, were tortured for fun. 

Bucky had awoken several weeks later in a bed under the care of another pack. At first, he thought he was dead as he came face-to-face with his childhood friends Steve and Tony. The reunion was bittersweet for him, but he would learn that this pack formed from the travesties made by Hydra. All Alphas, Betas, and a couple mated Omegas made up what they called, the Avengers. 

With injuries that were grave at the time, Bucky had to be healed and needed rest. As time passed, he was determined to train this new pack so that when he returned for you, he could protect you. Now, the Avengers were a stronger, larger pack. 

Bucky was the Alpha of the group with his best friend Steve as second in command. His inner council consisted of Tony, Sam, Clint, and Thor. All of them came from broken or destroyed packs, but now it was like an extended family for him. 

Stronger than they were in the past, Bucky was determined to reach out to his original pack family. When he learned that you never took a mate, he was set on coming back and taking you as his Omega. This was the dealing of fate for you to still be unclaimed. He had learned about Hydra wanting to hurt those he cared about, so he offered an alliance as his way back to you. 

He dreamt of your reaction when you’ll learn that he was still alive. How he longed to mount you, take you apart, and knot you, claiming you as his. He wanted you to carry and bear his children. But that dream would be put on hold. He had to find what was his. 

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve called out to him.

Pulling him from his thoughts he turned to his friend. “What is it?”

A group of young children and women were standing with his pack members Natasha and Clint at the tree line. They were crying and visibly shaking. Clint walked over to Bucky and Steve.

“They said a group raided the village. That an Omega told them to run for cover. They watched as some of their pack was killed. Apparently, there were prisoners taken as well.”

Bucky nodded, “Did they say which way they went?”

Clint turned and pointed, “They said south.”

Thor joined the small group. “There are definitely Omegas with them; the further you walk, the more you can pick up their scent. I picked up some Betas and a few Alphas as well”

Bucky stared in the direction he was told, “Nat and Clint I need you to stay behind with the others to watch over everyone. Get some of our Betas to make graves and bury the dead. I’m going to take a group of our strongest and head out.” Gathering weapons, the group of Alphas started to head out.

The Avengers traveled a couple of hours by foot, following the scents of the scared Omegas. Stopping in his tracks Bucky inhaled deeply. He could smell a familiar scent of lavender with a hint of vanilla.

It was you.

Sam and Tony who had taken off to scout the area ahead of them came into view. 

“There is a camp a few miles from here. It definitely is Hydra.” Tony spoke evenly. 

Sam chimes in, “Just as a warning, the closer you get to their camp the more you can smell the ruts of those bastards.”

Bucky let out a deep growl. If Brock tried to claim what was rightfully his, Bucky would make sure there was nothing left of Hydra. “We need a plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You remembered the first time you caught the scent of him, sandalwood with a light Alpha musk underneath it. It made your mouth go dry causing you to lick your lips. When you opened your eyes to see who it was, the scent was gone.

The next time you scented him, it was stronger like it was calling your name. Your eyes closed as you breathed him in, and this time you felt yourself grow wet between your legs. Again, you looked around for the man behind the heavenly scent but he was not there. Unsure if you were dreaming or hallucinating, you tried to push it out of your mind. 

Suddenly, gunshots echoed around the camp, as loud yelling and growling pierced your ears. The strong smell of Alphas lingered in the air. The familiar scent of an Alpha filled your nostrils. 

Someone came into the area you were being held and took out a knife. You watched as he kneeled next to you and cut the rope binding your wrists. He firmly grabbed you by the arm and pulled you after him. “Keep up Omega.”

As he dragged you forward, you watched as the Alphas in Hydra were trying to fight off what looked to be a rival pack. The Hydra pack had been caught off guard, and they were falling quickly to the invaders.

Fires were burning their camp, and the scene made you think back to yesterday. Brock came into your sight and the man holding you pushed you towards him. 

Barring his teeth at you he pulled you back against his chest and his left arm held you tightly. He pulled out a knife and placed the tip to your throat. “Where are you, Soldier? I know you are here. Face me now or watch me slit her pretty little throat.”

You whimpered out in fear, his grip hurting you even more. The fighting had stopped and it got eerily quiet. Through the smoke, you saw a tall figure approaching. As he got closer your eyes widened.  _ This can’t be _ …

“That’s far enough Barnes.” The blade pressed harder against you, and you felt a trickle of blood roll down your neck. Bucky stopped in his tracks.

“Your pack has fallen Brock, so let her go. This is between us.” Bucky’s eyes went from Brock to you. 

You felt your chest tighten. How is he still alive? Bucky was supposed to be dead. His scent was strong as he radiated anger, but still so familiar that it helped the anxiety to calm down. 

Brock chuckled near your ear. “Can you smell her?” To prove his point, he put his nose against your hair and breathed in your scent. “To think, it just took your voice to get the little vixen aroused. You know, you should have just let her be mine.”

“I’m only going to say this one more time. Let her go.” Bucky clenched his fists as he took another step forward.

“That’s close enough pretty boy. How about this Barnes. If I win, she stays with me and becomes my mate. If you win, you can leave with her. Of course, I don’t see that happening considering I beat you the last time we faced off.” 

Steve watched as Brock turned his back to everyone. Slowly Steve disappeared from sight. 

Brock loosened his grip on you and turned you around to face him. “How about a good luck kiss sweetheart.” His hand fisted itself into your hair, and he smashed his lips against yours. 

You tried to struggle away from him, but the grip on you wouldn’t allow it. He pulled away from your lips, “She tastes so sweet. I can’t wait to mate her.”

Brock grabbed you by your arm and pushed you into another Alphas awaiting arms. You tried to struggle but froze when Brock ran a knife across your cheek. “I want you to watch our little fight sweetheart. As soon as I kill him, you will submit to me.” Brock gave the knife to the Alpha, “Just in case they try anything.”

Turning away from you, you watched Brock walk towards Bucky. The pack members moved out of the way to give the two Alphas room to fight. 

Brock rolled his shoulders to loosen himself up, “This is going to hurt. There are no prisoners with Hydra. Just order, and order only comes with pain. Are you ready for yours?” Brock took the first steps, proving his refusal to back down.

Bucky let out a harsh breath, “Shut the hell up.” His jaw clenched in fury, eyes narrowing as he calculated his first strike.

Your stomach tightened in anticipation as you watched Bucky's fists clench. He pulled back and, almost too quickly to see, struck the first blow with as much of his body weight behind it as he could manage.

Surprised at the boldness, Brock stumbled but managed to catch himself. Growling out his frustration he charged Bucky again. 

You watched in fear as the two men became blurs of connecting limbs and pained taunts. When one would throw a punch, the other would deflect it and counter. The fight was pretty even at first, but now it seemed Bucky was getting the upper hand.

Bucky dodged another strike from Brock and quickly threw a fist to the gut causing Brock to yell out in pain. 

Angry from the hit Brock swung around, his foot aimed to connect with Bucky's stomach, but Bucky managed to react in time to catch the limb. Bucky threw him to the ground with a loud thud knocking the wind out of him.

Before Brock could get up, Bucky jumped on him and started to punch him repeatedly in the face. Bucky was angry, how dare this Alpha try to take what was his. The more he hit Brock the more blood covered him.

“That’s enough, let Brock up or I swear I kill your little Omega.” 

Bucky stopped mid punch and looked over to where you were. The Alpha had pressed the knife firmly against your neck and you cried out to Bucky.

“Don’t stop, finish him off!” You yelped as the knife dug into your skin.

Growling from frustration, Bucky slowly got off of Brock. “Stop, I’m getting up.”

You whimpered as the cold blade pressed to your throat harder. Afraid to breathe, you locked eyes with Bucky. 

The Alpha behind you glanced around to see that he was the only one standing from his pack. “Brock get up, we need to go.”

Bucky watched as the Alpha holding you grew nervous as his pack leader slowly started to rise to his feet. The hand holding the knife pulled away from your throat and that was all the opening needed.

Brock got to his feet and spit blood at the ground. “Did you honestly think I was going to let you have her? Looks like I won.”

You felt the gush of blood spill down your back as the arms holding you let go. Turning quickly you saw the Alpha that held you drop to the ground, his throat had been slit open by Steve.

Bucky grabbed Brock by the throat and put him in a headlock. Brock was struggling to get loose but was starting to fade the more pressure Bucky put on him. 

“Today, Hydra has fallen.” Bucky snapped Brock’s neck and dropped his body to the ground. 

You were in shock from everything that happened. Turning from Steve, you watched as Bucky got off the ground and stared at you. Making your way towards him, you felt the tears drip down your face.

As soon as you reached him, you both embraced one another. Bucky’s arms wrapped protectively around you as you silently cried in his arms. “I thought you were dead.”

Running his hands soothingly across your back he took in your lavender scent and immediately relaxed. “Not dead, doll. I was coming back to you. I should have been there earlier yesterday.”

Pulling back to look at his face, you were confused by his words. “Yesterday? Do you mean…”

Bucky smiled, “The Alpha you are supposed to bond with, that you have an alliance with, is me.”

You buried your head into his chest and cried happy tears. The thought of having to marry an unknown Alpha after you believed Bucky was dead made you so ill. But now, things were different. They finally felt right for the first time in years.

Breathing in his scent, the mix of sandalwood and musk made your panties go damp. You longed for his touch for a long time now. A light purr left your throat and Bucky growled in return. “I can’t wait to take you to bed Omega.”

Biting your lip, you couldn’t help the thoughts that ran through your head. For now, you need to get your people back to your little village. The Alphas from the Avengers freed the hurt Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Slowly you, your pack and Bucky’s made your way back home leaving the stench of the Hydra camp burning behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later and you all arrived back at your home. You could see that the pack members Bucky left behind had buried those that were killed. Your heart clenched in your chest as you took in the area. Some places were burned down as others had just minimal damage.

The women and children that you had saved were scattered in the field and cleaning. Tears formed in your eyes as the children turned toward you and ran. The parents and relatives who survived ran to the kids, scooping them up. Some families were reunited, others were broken. 

It was hard to see your pack almost wiped out, but you were thankful that Bucky’s had come along. Now that you were to be bonded the two packs would become one. 

Everyone had drifted to their houses or what was left of them. You decided to get cleaned up since you were covered in blood from your captor. “Looks like my house and others are still standing. If everyone wants to clean up please do so.” Heading off towards the house, you passed some of your people and hugged them tightly. This was a hard couple of days on everyone but the future looked bright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you were showered and changed, you headed out to find Bucky. The thought of being bonded to the Alpha made you excited and you could feel the wetness between your legs form.

“I can smell your arousal Omega.” Bucky had snuck up behind you. He was freshly showered and changed. “I need to be buried between your legs.” The breath against your ear made you shiver. 

Looking up into his lust-filled eyes, you felt your mouth water. “There has to be someone among our people that can do a union.”

Understanding he looked around, “Tony, you have conducted unions before, correct?”

Tony smiled at you both, “Sure have.” 

Everyone made their way to your favorite spot, the tree in the meadow for the bonding ceremony plus the union of packs.

You gazed into each other’s eyes as Tony spoke about the bond of not just between mates but the union of packs. One will protect the other at any cost, ‘whatever it takes.’ 

When Tony announced you both were one, now and forever, cheers went up around you as Bucky leaned in to kiss you. 

Bucky had announced dinner would be served at the outdoor kitchen hall and bid everyone a good night. Walking to the other side of the village sat your home by itself. It wasn’t anything special but it was big enough for you and any children you were going to have. 

He carried you inside and to the bedroom. Putting you down Bucky ran his nose over your neck, “Your scent has been driving me crazy.” 

You purred, “Oh yeah? How bad?”

Bucky’s eyes dilated as he smirked. “I’m going to show you doll, so hurry up and strip for me.”

On command, you quickly stripped naked and watched as he did the same. The scent of your arousal hung on the air and Bucky licked his lips in anticipation. 

Looking over his naked form, you watched as he strode towards you. His cock was intimidating with its length and thickness. 

Your mouth watered as he pulled you to the bed. His lips captured yours in a searing kiss as his hands wandered over you. Reaching your hand down to his cock, you stroked him a few times causing him to groan out.

Bucky’s hand dove between your legs, running his fingers through your slick. He pushed a finger into your folds, and you moaned out from the sensation. “I need to taste you.” Bucky kissed his way down your body. When he reached your mound, he gave a firm lick against you.

He watched as you arched your back and sighed from the contact. This time his tongue dove deeper between your slit, and he licked you again. As his tongue made its way to your clit, he sucked on your little bundle of nerves.

“Oh, oh my...Alpha.” Your fingers fisted the sheets around your body as you tried to hold still.

Bucky loved the taste of you. Licking and sucking, he pulled little moans from your mouth. This wasn’t going to do; he wanted more. Pushing a second finger inside you had you squeal in delight. Fingering firmly and sucking on your clit had you shaking in his hands.

You couldn’t help the moans that left your mouth. Bucky was playing you like an instrument. He knew just how firm he needed to suck on your jewel and when to quicken his fingers. Just as he started to suck hard on your clit, you felt a pull from within, and you were screaming out your first orgasm. 

Bucky’s face was flooded by your arousal and he tried to drink it down. Pulling away licking his lips he looked up at your panting form. “Present yourself for your Alpha.” His finger dipped into you a few times before he pulled it out, licking his finger clean.

You turned your back to him, getting on your hands and knees. You felt his cock rub through your slick a few times before he placed the tip at your entrance. Leaning over you, he kissed up your back, “This might hurt the first time, but I promise it will feel better.”

He pushed his cock into your tight channel causing you to cry out from him stretching you. Slowly he pushed himself into you until he bottomed out. He stilled, giving you time to adjust to his size. It hurt, but it also felt so good.

You took a few deep breaths as you got used to the stretch. The inner Omega was calling to his Alpha. “Bucky, please. I need you to move.”

That’s all the Alpha needed to hear as he pulled out to the tip and thrust back in. He did a few slow, long thrusts getting you used to the feeling of him. A purr of excitement left your throat and his Alpha took over.

Bucky set a pace of short, hard thrusts. Every snap of his hips grew stronger each time he pushed back inside you. Your mewls filled his ears as his fingertips pressed into your hips. The bed frame hit the wall every other stroke as he plowed into you. 

The pain had melted away, and all you could feel was the pleasure. This was everything you had imagined and more. Your scents were strong as he continued to take you apart. A pull in your stomach stirred again, and you could feel you were close. A few hard thrusts had you crying out your second release. 

Bucky slowed his pace, working you through your orgasm. As you tried to catch your breath, he pulled out of you and flipped you to your back. Leaning down he kissed you softly, “I want to watch you come undone as I knot you for the first time.” 

He placed his hands on either side of your head and pushed back into you causing you to moan for him. “Yes, Alpha. Please knot me.” Wrapping your legs around his hips he started to move within you.

Every snap of his hips had you panting his name, every pull had you begging for more. Your eyes locked on to one another as you made love. Long, firm thrusts had you keening with delight. His hands had locked around yours as he took you apart. 

Picking up his pace he started to hammer into you. He could feel himself getting closer to his release with every thrust. His left hand reached between you both and started to rub your bundle of nerves. “Mmm Omega, you want my knot?”

“Yes, Alpha. I need your knot....” Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you felt yourself about to tip over the edge.

As your walls clenched around him again, he felt his knot start to inflate within you, locking you into place. A few more thrusts and Bucky shouts your name as he cums deep inside you. 

Lost in the haze from his orgasm, he bites down on your scent gland, claiming you as his. You cry out briefly from the pain but it soon melts away and all you could feel was satisfaction. 

Bucky pulls back, licking his lips and smiles at you, exposing his neck to you. You reached up and pulled him close, sinking your teeth into him.

As soon as you bite him the feeling was intense, euphoric as it washed over your body. You laid your head back down and smiled up at him. The connection was sealed and you could feel emotions that weren’t your own. 

Rolling you both to your side to be more comfortable Bucky held you against his chest as you waited for his knot to go down. “How are you feeling Omega?”

Nuzzling into his chest you smiled, “I feel amazing Buck. It was truly perfect. Just being here in your arms is everything I have ever wanted.” 

Bucky kissed your forehead. You both lied in each other’s arms talking about the time you had been apart. What he went through and the steps he took to come back to you. There was no doubt in your mind fate wanted you both together. 

After a half-hour, his knot had gone down allowing for both to the separate. “I hope you didn’t want to go anywhere anytime soon cause I think my heat is coming on.”

Bucky rolled you to your back. He kissed his way from your shoulder down to your breasts. Licking lightly over a nipple he sucked on it. Gently he ran his teeth against it as he rolled your other nipple between his fingers. You sighed from pleasure and slick started to drip between your legs.

Pulling off with a pop, he looked into your eyes, “I hope you aren’t planning to go anywhere as your heat has started my rut.” His hand made its way between your legs, and he pushed two fingers into you. “I plan to do things to you that you have only dreamt of.” 

His fingers quickened within you, and as he curled them against your spot you cried out his name in pleasure. Pulling them out, he sucked his fingers clean. Grabbing you behind the knees he pushed them to your chest as he put his tip to your slit and rubbed himself through your slick.

“I’m going to take you in every position I can put you in.” Pushing into your tight channel you both groaned in pleasure. “I’m going to pump my seed deep within you, every—” 

**_Thrust._ **

“Single—”

**_Thrust_ ** .

“Time.”

**_Thrust._ **

Holding onto the headboard , you keened as he hit your special spot over and over. “Bu-Bucky!”

“You are going to grow round and carry my children. You want that?” Bucky panted out as he picked up his pace. His fingers dug into the back of your legs as he continued to thrust into you.

Listening to Bucky say he wanted to have kids with you was calling to your Omega. You started moaning the more he talked. It was getting you close to another orgasm. “Yes, Alpha! I want…need it!”

Bucky growled and started hammering into you. “That’s it Omega, let them hear you. Let them know who you belong to.” 

The fast, hard thrusts were making your toes curl. Locking eyes with him you watched his hand descend to your clit and he rubbed you with his thumb. A few swipes had you screaming his name for the whole world to hear.

Bucky watched your back arch as he fucked you through your orgasm. You were so beautiful when you came around his cock. He loved how tightly you squeezed him. 

Pulling out, he flipped you onto your stomach and pulled your hips up to him. He plunged back inside you causing you to wail from the sensation he was bringing you. “That’s it Omega, squeeze me with your walls. God, fuck.” He grabbed you by the hair and held on as he did long, hard thrusts. 

You were close to having another orgasm. He pulled you against him as he continued working your body. Rolling both nipples between his fingers he started to kiss your scent gland. His knot started to inflate inside you locking you to him. “Cum for me doll. One more time.” He bit your mark again and you screamed out your release.

Tightening around his cock had him falling over the edge with you as you milked every single drop from him. He came deep inside you, painting your inner walls with thick ropes of cum. When he finished he gently helped you both lie on your side.

He continued to run his hands over your breasts and kiss your shoulder. “I love you to the moon and back my Omega.”

Smiling, you reached your hand up and linked fingers with him. “I love you to the stars and beyond my Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read please leave a kudos or comment.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie


End file.
